Sweet Moment
by Ririn Chubby
Summary: Hanya sedikit momen manis yang diciptakan sepasang kekasih-Kim Jongin dan Do Kyungsoo. (Kaisoo) / YAOI. Don't Like Don't Read!


**Sweet Moment**

**Cast: Kim Jongin dan Do Kyungsoo**

**Pairing: Kaisoo**

**Genre: YAOI, Romance, Friendship**

**Rating: T (mungkin)**

**Warning: OOC, typo, bahasa berantakan, alur terlalu cepat, bisa menyebabkan sakit mata dan mual-mual. Waspadalah!**

**Disclaimer: Maunya sih mereka itu punya saya, tapi fakta yang ada mutlak mengatakan kalau mereka itu punya Tuhan. Tapi cerita ini hasil dari otak saya sendiri. Jangan ditiru apalagi ngaku-ngaku. Kalau mau buat cerita pakai otak masing-masing. Intinya jangan nyakitin perasaan orang lain dengan tindakan yang tidak bertanggung jawab!**

**Summary: Hanya sedikit momen manis yang diciptakan sepasang kekasih—Kim Jongin dan Do Kyungsoo.**

.

.

_**Selamat membaca;) **_

.

.

.

.

.

Cuaca yang cukup terik tidak membuat makhluk mungil berparas manis ini berniat untuk meninggalkan kursi yang tengah didudukinya. Melirik jam tangan yang tersemat manis di pergelangan tangan kirinya, mata bulatnya menemukan arah jarum jam panjang berada di angka satu dengan jarum pendek yang berada di angka sembilan. Sedikit mendengus ketika menyadari dirinya sudah cukup lama terduduk di kursi itu, ia membawa mata bulatnya untuk melihat ke sekelilingnya. Ada banyak pasangan yang sedang berkencan, ada juga keluarga yang sedang mengajak bermain buah hatinya—dan ia tersenyum manis ketika melihat pemandangan yang berada di sekitarnya.

Sebut saja namja bertubuh mungil dengan paras manis itu Do Kyungsoo. Saat ini Kyungsoo tengah berada di taman kota—tempat yang ia janjikan untuk bertemu dengan seseorang. Namun sialnya, sudah hampir tigapuluh menit Kyungsoo menunggu, seseorang yang ditunggunya tak kunjung datang.

Mengalihkan rasa bosan karena menunggu, Kyungsoo memilih memainkan game di ponselnya. Suara lembutnya sesekali terdengar ketika ia kalah. Tidak jarang juga ia mengerucutkan bibirnya—tidak sadar jika ada seseorang yang beberapa detik lalu memperhatikannya.

Masih fokus dengan dunianya sendiri, Kyungsoo dibuat terkejut ketika tiba-tiba saja pipi bulat sebelah kanannya dikecup seseorang. Kyungsoo melotot horror dan berniat untuk memarahi orang yang dengan lancang sudah mengecup pipinya. Menyiapkan sumpah serapah, mendongakkan kepalanya dengan cepat—dan Kyungsoo menemukan orang yang sejak tadi ditunggunya lah yang sudah mengecup pipi sebelah kanannya. Kyungsoo terdiam sebentar sebelum—

**Bugh! **

—memukul cukup keras kepala orang yang tadi mengecup pipinya dan juga orang yang sejak tadi ia tunggu.

Kim Jongin—nama orang yang Kyungsoo tunggu—meringis kesakitan ketika kepalanya mendapat _**bogem mentah**_ dari tangan mungil milik Kyungsoo. Sedikit mengusap bekas pukulan yang diberikan Kyungsoo, lalu membawa tubuhnya untuk menduduki kursi yang tadi Kyungsoo duduki.

" Kau tidak bisa lihat ini jam berapa Tuan Kim?" tanya Kyungsoo sinis.

Jongin mendongak, menatap wajah Kyungsoo yang saat ini tengah berada di hadapannya. Menunjukkan cengiran lebarnya, lalu membawa tangan besarnya yang sebelah kanan untuk mengusap tengkuknya pelan.

" _**Maaf sayang**_, tadi ada beberapa pekerjaan yang masih harus kuselesaikan," Jongin berucap dengan lembut. Tangannya ia bawa untuk menggenggam tangan mungil Kyungsoo, menariknya dengan pelan, lalu membawa tubuh Kyungsoo untuk duduk di sampingnya.

Kyungsoo mengeluarkan udara dari dalam mulutnya, membuangnya ke atas yang menyebabkan poninya sedikit bergoyang.

" _**Pekerjaanmu itu memang lebih penting dibanding aku**_!" Kyungsoo masih berucap dengan nada sinisnya.

" Tidak sayang. Tidak seperti itu. _**Kau lebih penting untukku**_."

" Tapi kau membiarkanku menunggu lama Tuan Kim!"

" Iya sayang, aku tahu itu. Maafkan aku ya?" Jongin masih berusaha untuk membuat Kyungsoo tidak marah lagi padanya.

" Belikan aku es krim—dan aku akan memaafkanmu!" pinta Kyungsoo dan Jongin langsung mengangguk menyetujui permintaan Kyungsoo—kekasih mungilnya.

.

.

_**Ryeoby Rin**_

.

.

.

.

Namja tampan yang memiliki warna kulit sedikit berbeda dari orang Korea biasanya, hanya bisa menatap jengah sang kekasih yang saat ini masih saja sibuk dengan selingkuhannya—_**es krim**_. Sedikit mendengus ketika sang kekasih masih saja fokus pada es krimnya—padahal dirinya sudah mencoba untuk mencubit pelan pipi bulat kekasihnya. Tak terima dirinya terus saja diabaikan oleh sang kekasih, Jongin lantas mengambil paksa es krim yang saat ini tengah dinikmati oleh Kyungsoo.

Dengan posisi lidah yang sedikit menjulur, tangan yang berada tidak jauh dari depan mulutnya dan juga mata bulatnya yang mengerjap-ngerjap—adalah ekspresi yang saat ini Kyungsoo perlihatkan di hadapan Jongin. Mengerjap sekali lagi sebelum dirinya tersadar akan hal _**konyol**_ yang baru saja ia lakukan. Menoleh untuk melihat namja berkulit tan di sampingnya, Kyungsoo memberikan tatapan horrornya untuk sang kekasih. Jongin hanya merespon tatapan Kyungsoo dengan kekehan yang keluar dari bibir tebalnya.

" Ekspresi itu tidak cocok untuk wajah manismu Kyung," ucap Jongin seraya tangannya ia gunakan untuk mengacak helain rambut Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menepis tangan Jongin, lantas meletakkan kedua tangan mungilnya di pinggang.

" Kau selalu mengganggu ketika aku sedang menikmati es krimku Jongin," Kyungsoo mengubah ekspresinya. Suaranya berubah menjadi rengekan yang terdengar lucu di telinga Jongin.

" _**Tapi sayang—kau sudah menghabiskan tiga es krim**_. Itu sudah lebih dari cukup,"

" Tapi Jongin… Aku masih menginginkan es krim itu!" Kyungsoo menjawab seraya tangannya menunjuk es krim yang saat ini berada di sisi sebelah kiri Jongin.

" **Tidak!**" tolak Jongin tegas.

Kyungsoo merengut mendengar jawaban kekasihnya. Tubuhnya ia condongkan ke depan, berusaha menggapai es krim miliknya. Namun dengan cekatan Jongin menahan beban tubuh Kyungsoo yang seperti ingin menindihnya.

" Kim Jongin! Biarkan aku mendapatkan es krimku!"

Jongin menggeleng.

" Gigimu bisa sakit sayang jika terlalu banyak mengkonsumsi yang manis-manis," Jongin member peringatan untuk Kyungsoo. Tangannya segera membuang es krim yang sudah mulai mencair—yang menyebabkan kekasihnya kembali memukul kepalanya. Kali ini sangat keras.

" **AW!**" ringis Jongin keras.

" _**Aku bukan anak kecil yang hanya karena terlalu banyak mengkonsumsi yang manis-manis lantas gigiku berdenyut nyeri Tuan Kim**_!" Kyungsoo menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada—dan kembali mata bulatnya menatap horror sang kekasih.

" _**Hey!**_ Bukan hanya anak kecil saja yang bisa merasakan nyeri pada giginya sayang. Kau juga bisa—bahkan orang yang sudah tua pun bisa."

Mendengar jawaban yang terlontar dari mulut Jongin membuat Kyungsoo menggembungkan pipinya dan mengerucutkan bibirnya. Tangannya masih senantiasa berada di depan dadanya.

" Kau curang!" Kyungsoo bergumam.

Jongin tidak memiliki masalah pada indera pendengarannya—jadi sekecil apapun suara kekasihnya, ia tetap bisa mendengarnya dengan baik dan jelas.

" Curang kenapa sayang?" tanya Jongin heran. Keningnya sedikit berkerut mendengar gumaman Kyungsoo.

Menatap wajah kekasihnya dengan kesal, Kyungsoo lantas menjawab—

" _**Padahal kau juga suka mengkonsumsi yang manis-manis Jongin**_," jawab Kyungsoo.

Kerutan di kening Jongin bertambah. Membuktikan jika apa yang Kyungsoo ucapkan membuatnya bingung.

" Apa? Sejak kapan aku suka mengkonsumsi yang manis-manis Kyung? Kau tahu sendiri, perutku akan terasa mual jika aku mengisinya dengan makanan atau minuman yang mengandung gula di dalamnya,"

" _**Dasar pembual**_!"

Jongin melongo mendengar ucapan yang baru saja terlontar dari _**heart shaped lips**_ milik Kyungsoo. _**Siapa yang pembual?**_

" _**Sayaaaaaang**_—apa maksudmu berkata seperti itu padaku? Siapa yang pembual?" tanya Jongin gemas. _**Sungguh!**_ Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan apa yang Kyungsoo ucapkan padanya.

" Tentu saja kau Tuan Kim!" Kyungsoo menjawab seraya membawa jari mungil bagian telunjuk sebelah kanannya menuding hidung Jongin. Jongin sempat terkejut dengan perbuatan Kyungsoo—yang jujur saja sangat tidak sopan.

" Kenapa aku?" tanya Jongin semakin heran.

Kyungsoo memutar kedua mata bulatnya ketika mendengar pertanyaan Jongin. Sepintas pertanyaan Jongin itu terdengar polos.

" _**Kau bilang kau tidak suka mengkonsumsi yang manis-manis, tapi kenapa kau selalu mencium bibirku—bahkan hampir memakannya jika aku tidak meronta untuk minta dilepaskan?**_" tanya Kyungsoo sengit.

" _**Kau tentu tidak lupa kan Tuan Kim? Kau akan selalu bilang jika bibirku ini manis ketika kau selesai menciumnya,**_" Kyungsoo melanjutkan ucapannya.

Dan Jongin kembali melongo saat telinganya mendengar alasan Kyungsoo mengejek dirinya pembual. Oh! Jadi itu permasalahannya.

Tersenyum manis, Jongin membawa tangan besarnya untuk menangkup pipi bulat kekasihnya. Menatap dalam kedua mata Kyungsoo, mengagumi betapa indahnya wajah sang kekasih.

" _**Kyungsoo sayang—dengar! Rasa manis yang kuucapkan padamu berbeda dengan rasa manis yang terdapat pada makanan maupun minuman**_," Jongin mencoba menjelaskan.

" _**Rasa manis yang berasal dari bibirmu itu bukan dalam arti rasa manis yang sesungguhnya. Kau tahu? Perasaan bahagia yang menyelimuti hatiku ketika mengecup bibirmu lah yang menyebabkan indera perasaku merasakan manisnya bibirmu**_," Jongin mengakhiri penjelasannya dengan sedikit kecupan yang ia berikan pada bibir Kyungsoo. Dan Jongin juga dapat melihat dengan jelas semburat merah yang saat ini berada di kedua pipi kekasihnya.

Kyungsoo hanya menundukkan kepalanya mendengar kalimat-kalimat yang terlontar dari mulut namja yang sangat ia cintai itu.

.

.

_**Ryeoby Rin**_

.

.

.

.

Suasana di sekitar Jongin dan Kyungsoo menjadi hening—karena keduanya memang sudah tidak berbicara lagi. Jongin sibuk memandang sebuah keluarga yang sedang mengajak buah hatinya bermain. Tidak jarang Jongin tersenyum melihat keharmonisan keluarga itu. Kyungsoo sendiri sibuk dengan mata bulatnya yang masih saja setia memandangi rumput yang tengah dipijak oleh kedua kaki mungilnya.

Kyungsoo masih belum berani untuk memulai pembicaraan dengan sang kekasih karena topik yang ia bahas tadi. Ia masih sangat malu dengan jawaban yang terlontar dari mulut Jongin. Walaupun Kyungsoo merasa—itu _**sedikit gombal**_. Tapi jika itu Jongin yang melakukannya, Kyungsoo senang-senang saja.

Mengalihkan pandangan, Jongin menemukan kepala Kyungsoo yang masih tertunduk. Dalam hati Jongin sedikit bertanya, apa kekasihnya ini tidak merasa pegal berada di posisi seperti itu dalam waktu yang cukup lama? _**Duapuluh menit mungkin?**_

Mengabaikan apa yang ada di dalam hatinya, tiba-tiba saja salah satu sudut bibir Jongin terangkat—membentuk sebuah _**seringai**_. Menatap sekali lagi pada sang kekasih, kemudian Jongin membawa pandangannya untuk melihat pemandangan yang berada di samping Kyungsoo. Masih dengan seringainya, Jongin lantas—

" **Baekhyun!**"—memanggil nama sahabat Kyungsoo dengan keras.

Mendengar suara Jongin yang memanggil nama sahabatnya Baekhyun—Kyungsoo lantas membuang pandangannya dari bawah sana. Menoleh ke arah kanan—arah yang saat ini Jongin lihat juga—dan mata bulatnya segera mencari sosok namja yang juga memiliki tubuh mungil seperti dirinya. Tidak juga sih, Baekhyun sedikit lebih tinggi dari Kyungsoo.

Tidak menemukan tanda-tanda adanya keberadaan Baekhyun, Kyungsoo membuat kerutan di keningnya—mengabaikan wajah Jongin yang saat ini sangat dekat dengan belakang kepalanya.

Kyungsoo mendengus ketika otaknya menyadari jika dirinya sedang dijahili oleh Jongin. Bersiap untuk memarahi Jongin, Kyungsoo membawa kepalanya untuk menoleh. Dan—

_**Cup!**_

—bibir tebal Jongin sukses menempel sempurna di _**heart shaped lips**_ miliknya.

Mengerjap sebentar, sebelum Kyungsoo memerintahkan kedua mata bulatnya untuk terpejam. Menikmati ciuman yang diberikan sang kekasih.

Jongin menghisap cukup kuat bibir Kyungsoo—menghasilkan desahan tertahan dari sang pemilik bibir. Tangan besarnya ia gunakan untuk menuntun kedua tangan mungil Kyungsoo agar melingkar di lehernya. Puas dengan acara menghisap bibir Kyungsoo, Jongin lantas menggigit—gigit kecil bibir Kyungsoo—yang lagi-lagi menyebabkan desahan tertahan keluar dari mulut Kyungsoo.

Merasa paru-parunya kekurangan oksigen, Kyungsoo dengan segera mencengkeram kuat helaian rambut Jongin. Memberi tanda pada sang kekasih jika napasnya sudah mulai sesak karena ciuman itu. Dan dengan perlahan Jongin melepaskan tautan bibirnya dari bibir Kyungsoo. Sedikit mengusap saliva yang terdapat di sudut bibir Kyungsoo, kemudian membawa bibir tebal miliknya untuk mengecup kening Kyungsoo dengan sayang.

" _**Aku mencintaimu Do kyungsoo**_," ujar Jongin seraya tangannya menggenggam erat kedua tangan Kyungsoo. Bibirnya tidak lupa ia lukiskan senyum manis untuk sang kekasih.

Kyungso balik menggenggam tangan kekasihnya erat. Sedikit mengecup bibir tebal kekasihnya, kemudian—

" _**Aku juga mencintaimu Kim Jongin**_,"—membalas ungkapan perasaan kekasihnya.

.

.

.

Hari sudah senja ketika Jongin dan Kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya untuk keluar dari area taman itu. Dengan sedikit bersenandung kecil, Kyungsoo berjalan beriringan bersama sang kekasih. Tangan yang saling menggenggam dan juga senyuman yang tak pernah hilang dari bibir keduanya—_**membuktikan jika Kim Jongin dan Do Kyungsoo bahagia dengan apa yang mereka miliki.**_

.

.

.

_**Fin**_

.

.

.

_**Hai ^^**_

_**Inih aku buat sebagai ganti kedua ff-ku yang sad end.**_

_**Semoga kalian suka dan semoga gak mengecewakan juga ;)**_

_**Untuk sequel A Regret (Please, Come Back to Me) akan kupertimbangkan.**_

_**Mungkin agak lama, idenya lagi kosong dan aku juga harus mempersiapkan peralatan untuk aku ospek nanti. Aku gak janji bisa buat sequelnya lagi apa engga, tapi harap sabar ajah yah *senyum***_

_**Terakhir—**_

_**Yang berkenan dan ikhlas..**_

_**Bisa memberikan reviewnya untukku?**_

_**Kritik dan saran diterima dengan lapang dada dan tangan terbuka ;)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Terimakasih^^**_


End file.
